Corazones en penumbra
by Vanessa Lenders
Summary: ¿Como afectaría las vidas de nuestros protagonistas con la llegada de una nueva chica? - CAPÍTULO 4. "Luna de Tokyo"
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO.**

Calles desiertas, oscuras; sus ojos se toparon con un reloj: era más de media noche. No sabía en qué día vivía, pero eso no le importaba; ahora necesitaba seguir corriendo, huir; no conocía nada ni a nadie en aquella ciudad. Los minutos transcurrían, dejando las calles atrás, debía encontrar a alguien antes que perdiese la poca energía que le quedaba. Unas imágenes pasaban por su mente, no sabía si llorar o enfurecerse, pero actuó de forma neutra, parándose en un cierto punto, sin dejar entrever ninguna expresión, sólo cansancio.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

- Señor, lo lamento, pero la señorita escapó.  
- ¿¡Qué! –exclamó exaltado el hombre al escuchar las palabras de su súbdito. - ¿No la seguisteis?  
- Sí señor, pero perdimos su rastro...

El monarca comenzó a hacer preguntas a aquel hombre que lo miraba con miedo, sabía lo que podía llegar a hacer si le sucedía algo a la muchacha.

Unos ojos brillaban en la penumbra del pasillo que daba a la estancia donde se encontraban ambos hombres...se podía notar un brillo de victoria, y una maldad mal disimulada reflejándose en sus labios. Al fin pudo deshacerse de aquella jovencita que tantos problemas le había causado.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Se levantó del escalón de la entrada de un apartamento donde se había sentado para descansar un rato, estaba empezando a hacer frío y tenía que conseguir un lugar donde dormir aquella noche. Ya pensaría qué hacer a la mañana siguiente...

Al girar la esquina, tropezó con alguien que venía en sentido contrario. Cuando pudo observar bien de quién se trataba abrió los ojos grandemente, sorprendida... ¡No podía ser! Los ojos se le cubrieron de lágrimas.

- ¿Darien? ¿Darien Chiba? –preguntó al joven, haciendo que éste se sorprendiese tanto como ella.

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

* * *

**... Notas de Autora ...**

_- Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi._

_- Este fic, lo escribí allá por el 2008, aunque no está terminado (llevo 5 capítulos solamente), y es un fic al que le tengo tanto cariño que no quiero dejarlo a medias, y me puse con él estos días ^^ Espero le pueda dar un fin. Cualquier comentario es bien recibido :D_


	2. Una nueva compañera

**CAPÍTULO 1. "Una nueva compañera"**

- ¿Qué? ¿Un examen sorpresa? No es justo –lloraba desesperada una joven rubia. - Pero si no nos ha dado tiempo para estudiar ni un poco.  
- Por eso se le llama un examen sorpresa señorita Tsukino.  
- Pero profesora...  
- Además dudo que hubiese estudiado lo suficiente para aprobar si fuese un examen premeditado –comentó, haciendo reír a los demás alumnos, dando la vuelta hacia la pizarra para escribir las preguntas.  
- Y aún por encima, matemáticas. Hoy, no es mi día –suspiró resignada.  
- Serena, no te preocupes –le susurraba su mejor amiga. - Cuando terminemos las clases nos vamos a la pastelería nueva que abrieron, y ya te olvidarás de este examen.  
- ¡Siiiii! –exclamó ansiosa y feliz, olvidándose por completo que estaba en clases. - _Mmm, pastel_ –en su mente se veía rodeada de pasteles de crema, chocolate, nata... - Delicioso.

Estaba tan inmersa entre tantos dulces que no escuchó cuando alguien tocó la puerta de su aula.

- Buenos días señora directora –contestó la profesora cuando abrió la puerta.  
- Buenos días señorita Sakurada. Esta mañana llegó una nueva alumna y decidimos que estudiase en su clase.  
- Me parece muy bien. Pasa linda –le dirigió hacia el centro del aula. - Muchas gracias señora directora.

Era una muchacha de estatura normal, ni muy alta ni muy baja. Tenía el cabello negro, largo y rizado hasta la mitad de su espalda y unos ojos tremendos, muy vivos, de un azul oscuro; y la piel algo morenita gracias al sol.

La nueva alumna miraba con miedo hacia los que iban a ser sus nuevos compañeros. ¿Qué clase de compañeros serían? ¿Cómo se comportarían con ella? Por su forma de ser sabía que no le sería fácil hacer amigos tan pronto...Por lo menos el ambiente de la clase le hacía sentir como en casa, y eso era un buen comienzo.

- Esta será tu clase lo que dure el curso...y para empezar nos gustaría saber como te llamas y algo sobre ti. Yo seré tu profesora, me llamo Haruna Sakurada. Puedes presentarte linda.  
- Muchas gracias –y dirigiéndose hacia los chicos, habló en voz alta, tragando saliva. - Me llamo Gabrielle –pensó rápidamente un nombre.  
- ¿Gabrielle? Es un raro nombre para ser japonés –murmuraban algunos.  
- ¿Pero cómo es tu nombre completo? –preguntó un poco extraña también la profesora.

La joven no se esperaba semejante pregunta... ¿ahora cómo se suponía que iba a salir del paso? Se puso nerviosa y todos se dieron cuenta de ello. Quizás no quería decirlo.

- ¿De dónde eres? –preguntó Naru.  
- Soy de la isla de Shikoku –sonrió más tranquila. Esperaba que sus mentiras fuesen creíbles y ella saber sobrellevar su nueva vida. No sería fácil decir la verdad de su existencia.  
- ¿Y qué pasó para que estés aquí en Tokyo? –preguntó el chico al lado de Naru, llamado Umino.  
- Cuestiones personales.

En aquel preciso instante, el timbre daba el término de las clases y empezaría el recreo.

- No se levanten aún alumnos –ordenó la profesora. - Gabrielle, puedes sentarte al lado de la señorita Tsukino. Ambas serán compañeras –ella se sentó al lado de la rubia. - Y como tenemos una nueva alumna, el examen de hoy no lo haremos...pero dentro de dos semanas os haré la prueba de matemáticas.

Cuando la profesora hubo abandonando la clase, los chicos se levantaban y otros charlaban.

- Woow, no me puedo creer la buena suerte de hoy –sonrió feliz Serena, parecía como si no se hubiese dado cuenta de la presencia de su nueva compañera.  
- Pero Serena...el examen es dentro de unos días más y esta vez como vuelvas a sacar otra nota negativa, tus padres te van a castigar.  
- Ay noooo Naru, ¿cómo eres tan mala conmigo? –empezó a llorar. - Es que es taaaaaaaan difícil. No puedo, no puedo.  
- Si al menos te enterases de la mitad en clase, ya no te sería tan difícil –habló Umino.  
- Buh, ¿sabéis qué? No me apetece hablar de exámenes ni estudio ni nada. ¿Bajamos al patio?  
- Sí pero… –intentó hablar su amiga, cuando los tres estaban saliendo por la puerta - ¿y si invitamos a la chica nueva a venir con nosotros? –apuntó hacia la morena, que seguía en su sitio, sentada, mirando detenidamente algo que traía entre sus manos.  
- ¿Chica nueva? –preguntó extrañada.  
- Serena, no me digas que estuviste ausente todo el tiempo en que la chica se estaba presentando.  
- Ay Umino –dijo pesadamente - desde que Naru me contó de esa pastelería nueva... –otra vez estaba ensimismada.  
- Esta Serena no tiene remedio, será mejor que le dé el aire –reían ambos, Naru volvió su mirada atrás y siguió su camino junto a sus amigos.

Aquella chica seguía concentrada observando lo que tenía encima de la mesa y de pronto se vio cómo una lágrima caía sobre aquella hoja. Tuvo ganas de estrujarla, pero eso no le ayudaría.

Unas carcajadas provenientes del pasillo le devolvieron a la realidad, y de pronto vio aparecer a la dueña de aquella sonrisa contagiante, era su compañera de asiento. Era rubia con unos moñitos muy graciosos como peinado. Se le veía una chica muy alegre, sin ningún problema...seguro que tendría muchos amigos y muchos pretendientes. Se sonrojó levemente cuando los tres chicos la miraron, y en respuesta a ello les dio una sonrisa.

- Disculpa, ni me había dado cuenta de que teníamos una nueva compañera –sonrió sonrojándose la rubia. - Me llamo Serena Tsukino, encantada –le dio la mano. - Llámame Serena.  
- Hola Serena. Yo soy Gabrielle...estoy encantada de que te presentases, soy muy vergonzosa y se me hace complicado hacer amigos.  
- Pues ahora tendrás una amiga, considérame como tal.  
- Muchas gracias.  
- Una no, tres amigos. Me llamo Umino.  
- Yo soy Naru. Bienvenida a nuestra escuela.  
- Gracias chicos, nunca me han recibido tan gentilmente –sonrió un poco triste, pensando que en realidad era la primera vez que iba a tener amigos de verdad.

El timbre tocó y todos se sentaron en sus asientos antes de que llegase la profesora.

- ¿A la salida tienes algo que hacer? –preguntó la rubia, su compañera negó silenciosamente. - Naru y yo iremos a una nueva pastelería que abrieron en la ciudad, ¿te gustaría venir?  
- Por supuesto que sí, muchas gracias por la invitación –ambas se sonrieron, y al momento llegó la profesora.

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

* * *

**... Notas de Autora ...**

_- Gabrielle es un personaje creado por mí, me pertenece al 100% ^^_

_*** Dayanna**__ jejeje creo que casi todo el fic será intrigante XDDD Espero sigas leyendo, y comentando ^^ Y qué bueno que te guste. Muchas gracias por tu review :D_

_*** Sesshid** __espero que poco a poco te vaya quitando el suspenso =) Aquí un nuevo capítulo, espero te siga gustando y sigas leyéndolo y escribiéndome. Mil gracias por tu comentario =D_


	3. Amigas

**CAPÍTULO 2. "Amigas"**

- Oh, no me digas que Umino y tú sois novios Naru –hablaba emocionada la morena.  
- Jaja sí –se sonrojó levemente la mencionada.  
- Pero ¿y porqué no nos está acompañando?  
- Es que hay momentos en que sólo se comparten entre chicas, ya sabes –le guiñó un ojo Serena, al tiempo que Naru asentía y Gabrielle sonreía para con sus nuevas amigas.  
- Cuéntame sobre tu novio Serena –pidió sin perder la sonrisa.  
- Oh yo no tengo novio –rió despreocupada la rubia - pero estoy enamorada de...ayy más tarde te lo presento.  
- Jaja está bien –le gustaba la forma de ser de su joven amiga; se lo pasaba en grande con ella. - Estaba segura que tenías un montón de pretendientes detrás tuya –volvió de nuevo a lo mismo.  
- Jajajaja, no, no, más quisiera yo. Con lo romántica que soy –suspiró enamorada, - no encontré aún al chico que haga cosas amorosas por mí, ya sabes: que me regale flores y chocolates, dar un paseo, juntos, tomados de la mano, besarlo y abrazarlo y sentir en su pecho el ritmo acelerado de su corazón latiendo por mí.  
- Es muy bonito lo que dices Serena –sonrió nostálgica.  
- Así es ella, no tiene remedio –rió Naru. - Pero dinos sobre ti Gaby... ¿te puedo llamar así?  
- Claro, no hay problema...Me gusta más que me llamen así.  
- OK. Dinos ¿tienes novio?

Aquella pregunta la dejó en shock. ¿Cómo responder aquello? Además no quería responder...se sentía pésima pensando en él. Se había propuesto rehacer su vida y olvidarse de él.

Sus amigas la miraban esperando una respuesta lo más pronto posible para saciar su curiosidad adolescente...pero al instante llegaron a la pastelería y se olvidaron de aquello.

- Vas a ver qué ricos pasteles tienen aquí –sonrió Naru.  
- ¿Ya has venido y no me llamaste para venir?  
- ¿Pero qué dices Serena? Sólo estoy hablando de lo que he escuchado y me han comentado.  
- Ah bueno, ya pensaba –echó la lengua de manera divertida la chica de moñitos.

Naru había hecho su pedido, y esperaba por sus amigas para comer su pastel. Mientras Serena seguía indecisa para ver cuál comería, Gabrielle se quedó mirando fijamente un dulce que le había llamado la atención.

- ¿Señorita desea algo? –preguntó el hombre del establecimiento. - Veo que está interesada en ése –la joven puso interés en lo que éste le decía. - Se llama pastel 'perla', por su forma redonda y su color pálido.  
- _Perla_ –pensó de pronto, y no pudo evitar sentir cierto dolor.  
- Está relleno de merengue.  
- Oh lo siento, no me gusta el merengue –se repuso la morena. - Si no le importa, me gustaría probar ese otro –dijo señalando uno de chocolate.  
- Muy bien señorita, ahora se lo envuelvo.

- ¿Y Serena? –preguntó a Naru con su pastel en mano.  
- Aún no se decide jajaja –Gabrielle miró hacia donde ésta se encontraba. - No te preocupes, ya la irás conociendo poco a poco. Puede que sea una chica un tanto alocada, poco estudiosa, llorona y demás...pero puedes creer que es una amiga como pocos. Es muy especial.  
- No lo dudo –se había dado cuenta de ello al momento que le dirigió la palabra, presentándose y diciéndole que contase con ella como su amiga.  
- ¿Nos vamos al Game Center? –se reunieron al fin las tres.  
- ¿El Game Center? –preguntó la nueva.  
- Yo os acompaño hasta allí, pero quedé de verme con Umino. ¿No os importa?  
- Qué pena. Hubiese sido bueno ir juntas y enseñarle a Gaby todo lo bueno de esta ciudad.

Por el camino, las chicas le iban contando a la recién llegada lo que era el Game Center. Gabrielle les había contado que nunca había jugado a ningún videojuego, aunque no dudaba de lo que era.

- Ay no, ¡eso no puede ser! Pues hoy te enseñaré, y no acepto NO como respuesta –le había dicho Serena.

Antes de girar la calle que daba al salón de juegos, Naru se despidió de sus amigas...

- Nos vemos mañana chicas. Ah...y Serena ¡estudia! Ya sabes, el examen.  
- Pero Naru –lloriqueó un poco - aún falta mucho para eso, déjame relajarme y no me recuerdes la escuela, por favor –suplicó con los ojos llorosos.

La castaña se fue hacia su cita, riendo de la forma de ser de su amiga, le encantaba como era, pero le preocupaba que no se centrase en sus estudios.

- Espera Gaby –le detuvo, cogiéndola por un brazo.  
- ¿Qué pasa? –la miró interrogativa.

Fue entonces cuando Gabrielle la vio mirando de un lado a otro...tal como si fuese a cruzar un paso de peatones. Qué raro ¿porqué habría hecho eso?

- No hay peligro –tomó de nuevo el camino.  
- ¿Peligro?  
- Siempre hay alguien que me encuentro por aquí, y por lo visto no viene por ningún lado...menos mal –suspiró aliviada.  
- No te entiendo Serena.

Pero cuando ésta le iba a decir, una voz sonaba a espaldas de ambas.

- ¿Qué hay Cabeza de Chorlito?  
- Ay no...mi gozo en un pozo –y fue entonces que la morena le escuchó decir mil barbaridades, y muchas de ellas no se las entendía.

Miró hacia donde su amiga lo había hecho, en dirección a aquella voz, y ahí lo volvió a ver.

- ¡Darien! –corrió a su encuentro abrazándolo alegremente. - Pensé que no te vería hasta más tarde.  
- ¿Darien? Pero Gaby, ¿tú lo conoces? –preguntó contrariada.  
- ¿Gaby? No me digas que conoces a la Cabeza de Chorlito –habló de nuevo el joven, haciendo rabiar otra vez a la rubia.

Serena ni le volvió a contestar, le había extrañado que su nueva amiga conociese a alguien en aquella ciudad, y justo a quien conocía era a su peor enemigo, al chico que odiaba sobre toda la faz de la tierra. ¡Cómo podía ser el mundo tan pequeño!

Entonces de pronto recordó algunas cosas que Gabrielle les había contado: estaba allí en Tokyo por cuestiones personales... Así que esos dos... ¿eran novios?, se preguntó.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

**... NOTAS DE AUTORA ...**

_- Jejeje no me matéis por la relación que tienen Gaby y Darien xD Aún queda muuuuucho fic :P_

_*** Princess-Serena**__, espero te siga gustando estos siguientes capis, y por supuesto espero tus reviews ^^_

_*** Dayanna**__, jojojo me encanta que te guste Gabrielle ^^ La verdad, es que a mí también me gusta mucho la relación Darien-Serena (L). Jeje, lo de la chica con la que se topó Darien, bueno...ya se irá desvelando en los siguientes caps. Pues universo alterno, jaja no se me da demasiado bien escribir capítulos como sailors =S Jiji espero te siga gustando =)_

_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios chicas :D_


	4. ¿La novia de Darien?

**CAPÍTULO 3. "¿La novia de Darien?"**

- ¿Darien con novia? No lo creo Serena.  
- Pues eso da a entender con su forma de actuar –habló haciendo que el rubio que la acompañaba en su charla mirase hacia la calle.  
- Si tuviese novia me lo hubiese contado –murmuró viéndolo felizmente sonriendo con aquella joven, aún desconocida para él.  
- Será –dijo sin darle mayores vueltas. - ¿Podrías ponerme lo de siempre Andrew, por favor? –sonrió.

Antes de que Andrew llegase con su pedido, los dos morenos entraban conversando animadamente de su día.

- Así fue como conociste a la Cabeza de Chorlito… Qué pena que acabases siendo su compañera. Espero que no se te pegue su vagancia, que mira que es demasiada –habló alto para que llegase a oídos de la rubia, claro, surtiendo el efecto de siempre.  
- Estoy ya muy harta de usted señor Chiba –molesta se giró hacia él, y vio su sonrisa maliciosa, que siempre intentaba dañarla intencionalmente. - ¡Imbécil! –susurró por lo bajo, volviendo a dirigirse en su dirección de antes.  
- Aquí tienes tu batido de chocolate Serena –volvió de nuevo Andrew para estar con su amiga. - Mmm, veo que ya entraron nuestros amigos –sonrió al notar la expresión de su pequeña hermanita (eso era para él) y la de Darien. Esos dos nunca cambiarían…  
- Darien –habló por lo bajo Gabrielle cuando ambos se dirigían hacia la barra - ¿no crees que te has pasado con Sere? –él levantó la ceja interrogativo y divertido. Entonces se dio cuenta de que su respuesta iba a ser negativa.  
- ¡Hola amigo! –saludó Darien.  
- Jajaja tú siempre puntual, y veo que hoy vienes muy bien acompañado por una linda jovencita –le picó, haciendo enrojecer a la mencionada.  
- Gaby, ven, os presentaré. Gaby, él es Andrew, mi mejor amigo –sonrió mientras cogía a la morena por el brazo, sonriente. - Andrew, ella es Gaby, mi nueva compañera.  
- Encantado –le besó la mano gentilmente el rubio, haciéndola enrojecer.  
- Es un placer.  
- Y bueno –seguía hablando con su vitalidad de siempre Serena - ella es… –apuntando hacia lo que parecía ser un videojuego - "Sailor V".  
- ¿Sailor V? –preguntó ella sin comprender.  
- Jaja, sí, es el videojuego que te conté que te enseñaría hoy sí o sí –sonrió arrastrándola, pero de pronto volvió hacia atrás olvidándose de algo. - Las fichas ¡casi las olvidaba! –se dio un pequeño golpecito en su frente y sacando la lengua.  
- Estás peor de lo que me imaginaba Cabeza de Chorlito.  
- Andrew dame 6 fichas por favor –dijo ignorando premeditadamente a aquel amarga-vidas, como ella lo llamaba mentalmente.

- Uff, juro que cada día lo soporto menos –habló más para sí que para su acompañante.  
- ¿Lo dices por Darien? No sé, me parece un chico muy interesante –miró hacia donde se encontraban ambos jóvenes que no les quitaban ojo. - Además es muy simpático –sonrió mirándola.  
- Nah, imposible ¿ése?, ¿simpático? Jajaja déjame dudarlo…aunque ahora que lo dices…mucha gente dice lo mismo de él. Bah es un amarga-vidas.  
- Jajaja Serena, qué cosas tienes. ¿Te puedo comentar algo?

- ¿Nueva conquista querido amigo?  
- ¿Cómo dices? –levantó una ceja interrogativo Darien.  
- No sé porqué reaccionas así…si se te veía demasiado interesado en ella para que me niegues siquiera que sois novios, o que a ti te gusta.  
- Pero Andrew ¿qué estás diciendo?  
- Es la primera vez que te veo tan tranquilo y siendo tú mismo con una chica…además la has presentado como tu compañera.  
- Pero… –no pudo negar la relación que su amigo especulaba que había entre él y Gabrielle porque un grito proveniente de Serena los hizo sobresaltar.

- ¡NUNCA! ¡QUÉ LOCURA!  
- Jajaja Serena, va cálmate, jajajajaja. Fue una broma…  
- Mira que pensar que yo estuviese enamorada de Darien –hablaba en un tono que sólo ella y su amiga podían escuchar. - ¿Cómo se te ocurrió?  
- No sé, en verdad… –respondió pensativa. - Aunque no creo que falte mucho para que vosotros dos acabéis juntos.  
- Estás de broma ¿cierto? –preguntó mirando la expresión seria y concentrada de la morena. - Estás hablando en serio.  
- Jajajajaja –estalló en risas. - Claro que era broma…vieras tu cara Serena, parecía todo un poema.  
- Graciosa –comenzó a seguirle la corriente, también sonriendo como siempre ella lo hacía.  
- Entonces…a ti quien te gusta es Andrew ¿cierto?  
- ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
- ¿Intuición? –le guiñó el ojo, Serena volvió a sonreír.  
- Es mejor dejar el juego para otro día, así no me concentro en enseñarte –decía levantándose.  
- Jajaja por mí perfecto –y de nuevo se dirigieron hacia los chicos.  
- Serenita ¿qué fue eso?  
- Nada Andrew, le estaba contando algo y bueno… –intentó responder Gabrielle por ella.  
- Ay, no tienes remedio Serenita –le tocó uno de sus moños Darien. - Bueno, ya me voy yendo. Nos vemos más tarde –habló con Gaby al tiempo que ella asentía.  
- Disculpa Serena, ¿me puedes decir dónde está el baño?  
- Al fondo a la derecha –fue Andrew quién le explicó.  
- Andrew –al fin habló Serena. - ¿Entonces ellos dos son novios?  
- En realidad no lo sé…pero cuando se lo comenté a Darien, él no me lo negó…aunque tampoco hablamos mucho sobre el asunto porque fue cuando empezaste a gritar –explicó, provocando la sonrisa en la joven.

La morena llegó del baño y se disculpó:

- Chicos, lo siento, pero me iba a ir a casa ya. Quiero ponerme al día con el temario de las clases y no quiero atrasarme mucho; además el examen es en unas semanas y…  
- Oh no, el examen…ya se me había olvidado –la interrumpió Serena.  
- Interesante… una chica estudiosa y preocupada por las clases… –se quedó pensativo. - Deberías aprender de ella Serena.  
- ¡Siiii! Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea –se puso de repente feliz haciendo que sus dos acompañantes le miraran extrañados. - Gaby, ¿verdad que tú me ayudarías a estudiar para ese examen? ¡Pleaseee! –poniendo ojos de cordero degollado; de pronto Andrew y su nueva amiga empezaron a reírse. - ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué tiene de gracioso lo que dije? ¿No me creéis posible que pueda estudiar en serio?  
- No es eso Serena… Pero es raro que pidas ayuda para estudiar y no para copiar jijiji.  
- Graciosito Andrew –y volvió su mirada a la morena.  
- Claro que sí amiga, cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites.  
- ¡Graciaaaaas!  
- Pues mañana hablamos de eso, ¿sí? Ahora me tendré que ir.

Y así se despidió de los chicos, quedando en verse mañana de nuevo.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

- ¡Maldición! ¡Dónde se habrá metido! –en aquella habitación maldecía sin parar lo que sólo unos días antes había sucedido.

Sin lugar a dudas aquella era la estancia más luminosa de todo el edificio… Aunque la joven, era eso: una chica joven, el lugar estaba decorado como si quien durmiese allí fuese una niña de corta edad. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un rosa pálido, todos los muebles estaban hechos de la mejor madera y con sus tonos pastel, la cama, junto con las sábanas y las mantas, y las cortinas a juego eran de color rosa.

Cuando él entraba allí, no podía negar que le daba una gran paz interior a su alma…hacía tiempo que no entraba allí, y ahora todo ello le hacía recordarla.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el toque en la puerta. ¿Quién osaba importunarlo en esos momentos?

- He dejado bien claro que no quiero que nadie me moleste –espetó cuando escuchó a sus espaldas que la puerta se abría.  
- Disculpe señor…  
- Ah, eres tú –dijo sin importancia. - ¿Qué deseas?  
- Saber como está –acercándose a él.

Cuando estuvo a su lado le tocó en un hombro haciendo que éste se diese la vuelta. En ese momento la contempló: vestía igual de provocativa que siempre, con sus vestidos cortos y justos…tan sugerentes, que no dejaban nada a la imaginación. Aburría ver siempre su cara a todas horas todos los días…

- Hasta que "ella" no regrese… –iba a explicar algo pero ella lo interrumpió.  
- Ya la están buscando, hacen lo que pueden… Pero si no logran encontrarla tendrá que olvidarse de que alguna vez ha existido.  
- ¡JAMÁS! ¿Me has escuchado? ¡JAMÁS! Si esos incompetentes no son capaces de encontrarla, lo haré yo mismo.  
- ¿Y para qué quiere que vuelva? –se hacía la preocupada. - Si nunca la dejaba salir del interior del palacio.  
- Eso es mentira, todos los días caminaba por los jardines.  
- Pero la tenías como a una rehén, como si nunca quisieses separarte de ella.  
- Eso era lo que quería… –susurró por lo bajo.  
- Era una joven con vitalidad y con ganas de vivir una vida lejos de aquí.  
- ¿Eso te lo dijo ella?  
- No…  
- Pues no entiendo porqué dices esas cosas… Ella se encontraba bien aquí ¿dónde estaría mejor?

La mujer ya estaba harta de que él se preocupase por esa mocosa, como ella le llamaba, le tenía celos, sí, no lo podía negar… Odiaba que el monarca sólo tuviese pensamientos para aquella chiquilla del demonio. La odiaba con toda su alma, por eso estaba más que feliz de que se escapase y esperaba que jamás la encontrasen.

- ¿Le ocurre algo? –preguntó fingiendo que le importaba.  
- Vete, quiero estar solo –le contestó a sus espaldas mientras observaba un retrato que había en la habitación de él junto a la joven.  
- Sí señor, lo que usted mande –masculló entre dientes.

Definitivamente ahora más que nunca la muchachita no volvería, de eso se encargaría ella, y de él se encargaría también, pensaba cómo lo haría al tiempo que una sonrisa maliciosa se reflejaba en su rostro.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

**... NOTAS DE AUTORA ...**

_- Quería avisar que estos próximos días no voy a subir muy seguido el fic porque tengo que seguirlo (sólo tengo el próximo capítulo) y en estos próximos dos meses no voy a poder estar tanto en el PC como me gustaría; aunque por otra parte tendría más tiempo para escribir jiji, bueno, ya veré como me organizo para ello ^^_

_*** Shiru**, jiji sobre la relación de Darien y Gaby ya se verá en un futuro :D A ver para cuando que aún no tengo escrita esa parte xD Gracias por leer mi fic y por tu review. Espero te siga gustando ^^_

_*** Dayanna**, síp, he actualizado casi cada día porque tengo los capis escritos xD pero apartir de ahora no será tan seguidito, tengo que ponerme al día con las ideas que tengo escritas desde hace 2 años y no sé como me irá =P Jaja seeh, Sere y Dar, siempre molestándose el uno al otro, vaya par. Mil gracias por comentarme siempre los capis y que te guste tanto, me honra :D Espero no defraudar con siguientes capítulos jeje._


	5. Luna de Tokyo

**CAPÍTULO 4. "Luna de Tokyo"**

Era una noche preciosa, sin lugar a dudas… Tokyo era una ciudad diferente comparada con el lugar en el que siempre había vivido; a decir verdad: ¡todo era tan distinto a su antigua vida! Pero había algo que siempre estaría ahí, que nunca cambiaría: la Luna. Tan hermosa y perfecta como siempre.

- La luna… –susurró para sí recordando cómo le gustaba observarla junto a él, todas las noches, antes de acostarse.

Sonrió tristemente. "Sólo son recuerdos, debo olvidar mi pasado, más ahora que he recuperado parte de mi vida". Cerró los ojos evocando a un moreno…

- ¿Gaby? –la interrumpió el chico que ocupaba en esos momentos su mente.  
- Aquí estoy Darien, en la terraza de tu dormitorio.  
- Tu habitación está lista. La he acondicionado con las pocas pertenencias que traías contigo.

Ella lo escuchó pero no le respondió de inmediato. Seguía observando embelesada aquella figura redondeada que brillaba esplendorosa.

- ¿Te gustan las vistas?  
- Es precioso Darien –se giró hacia él. - Yo… no sé como agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí estos días que he estado aquí en Tokyo.  
- Lo que aún no comprendo es que no me quieras decir quien eres. No te conozco de nada, en cambio tú…tú me conoces a mí, sabías mi nombre en el momento que nos encontramos, y de eso hace un par de días solamente.

La morena entró al dormitorio y se paró sin volver su vista atrás.

- Lo lamento Darien… Por ahora no puedo decirte nada, compréndeme. Necesito olvidar y no es fácil –una lágrima traicionera resbaló por su mejilla sin darse cuenta. - Dame tiempo, te lo ruego.  
- Gaby… –se situó frente a ella, cogió su pañuelo y con suma delicadeza limpió aquella lágrima. - Te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda, tenlo por seguro.  
- Gracias, muchísimas gracias –le ofreció una sonrisa sincera. Y sin que el muchacho lo esperase, lo abrazó con tal ímpetu que jamás había visto en cualquier otra chica.

Sonrió.

- Muy bien señorita –habló separándose lentamente de ella. - ¿Quiere ver cómo ha quedado su habitación?  
- Me encantaría.

Atravesaron la habitación del joven, y justo al fondo de ésta, se encontraba una puerta. La abrió. Allí se encontraba el cuarto de la chica.

La primera impresión de Gabrielle fue de nostalgia.

- ¿Pasa algo? –preguntó Darien con cierto miedo.  
- No, es sólo que...  
- ¿Te parece una habitación muy infantil? No sé porqué me decidí a pintarla de rosa. No conozco mucho los gustos de las jovencitas de tu edad, y algo que sé es que a Serena le gusta el color rosa, por eso creí que... –puso los dedos sobre sus sienes. - ¡Qué estupidez la mía!  
- Para nada Darien, no te preocupes. Es más, me gusta este color, no te preocupes, sólo que me hizo recordar.  
- Ya veo. Bueno, espero que te sientas cómoda en el piso. Lamento que no sea muy espacioso, pero es lo que hay…me gusta la comodidad pero también la intimidad, y una mansión lujosa con un montón de criados no me dará la intimidad que necesito.  
- Lo entiendo. Sé que estaré muy bien aquí. Piensas demasiado en mi comodidad –sonrió alegremente - no pienses más en ello, ¿está bien? –y le dio un beso en la mejilla. - Me encanta la habitación. Buenas noches Darien.  
- Buenas noches Gabrielle, que descanses.

Su mente vagaba por mil situaciones mientras se quitaba su ropa y se ponía su pijama, pero no había ni una sola pista que pudiese ayudarle a saber de quién se trataba aquella muchacha. Era una persona paciente y esperaría a que ella le dijese algo; además existía el factor confianza. No sabía porqué pero sabía que podía confiar en Gabrielle, algo le decía que era alguien muy importante para él.

- ¿Quién será en realidad esa chica? –se quedó pensativo hasta que se durmió.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Dando un portazo a la puerta de cristal que daba a la terraza, se adentró de nuevo en la habitación.

- ¡Maldición! Hace sólo un par de días que se ha ido y ya no puedo más. Si esos inútiles no son capaces de encontrarla, yo mismo lo haré, no pararé hasta dar con su paradero. Debo hacer que vuelva de nuevo –se quedó pensativo. - ¿Será posible que se haya escapado porque no soportaba más vivir aquí? No lo comprendo. Lo tenía todo, TODO…y se fue; me dejó. No podré soportarlo mucho más.

Se sentó pesadamente al borde de su cama, con sus manos en su cabeza, mirando el suelo intentando calmarse.

- Esto ya no es lo mismo; me siento tan solo, sin escuchar tus risas. Las noches mirando la luna no serán igual sin ti a mi lado. ¿Estarás bien? ¿Te habrá ocurrido algo? No puedo con esta incertidumbre. Si en una semana no te han encontrado, yo mismo te buscaré cueste lo que me cueste.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

- Darien… ahora que te he encontrado nunca más volveré a separarme de ti –su mirada se volvió hacia la ventana y desde su posición, allí acostada en su cama, observó una vez más la luna antes de quedarse profundamente dormida. - Olvidaré mi pasado, ¡juro que lo haré! –dijo con determinación aun cuando una tibia lágrima salía de sus ojos.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

**... NOTAS DE AUTORA ...**

_Pues nada, me robé un tiempito hoy que puedo entrar al pc y subo este capi (no sé cuando podré volver a conectarme para subir el siguiente u_u paciencia). Espero que os guste, y ya sabéis que cualquier comentario es bienvenido ^^_

_El título de este capítulo es un poco tonto, pero no se me ocurrió otro, sorry por eso =P (soy malísima con los títulos jajajaja). Sobre el capítulo...pleaseee, no penséis cosas raras de Darien y Gaby jojojo no es lo que parece por ella estar viviendo con él xD (pero me gusta enredar las cosas, qué le vamos a hacer jiji)._


End file.
